This invention concerns a cropping plant able to perform the separation of the head and tail portions from a rolled body and to obtain pieces for use as samples.
To be more exact, this invention concerns a cropping plant having the additional purpose of obtaining samples, the plant being suitable to process rolled stock travelling even at high and very high speeds.
By high and very high speeds are meant speeds up to about 100-120 meters per second, for instance, in the case of rods with diameters of 4 to 8 mm.
Cropping plants are known which employ high and very high speed shears.
Cropping plants which include very high speed shears are also known from patent applications Nos. IT 83397 A/87 and IT 83398 A/87 in the name of the present applicant.
These cropping plants employ very high speed shears able to shear the head and tail of a rolled product while travelling and, at the same time, to ensure the correct placing of the rolled product in the required discharge conduits.
No cropping plant is known which is also able to take samples of the product travelling at speed, especially where the rolled stock is travelling at a high or very high speed.